


Bad Dog!

by orphan_account



Category: Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Age Play, Bathroom Control, Butt Plugs, Collars, Desperation Play, Dog - Freeform, Dom has a weak bladder, Dom/sub, Gross, Kinky, Leashes, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Omorashi, Pee, Piss, Punishment, Puppy Play, Underwear, Underwear Kink, age gap, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:39:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25408540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Adam gives Dom his puppy dog an order to hold his pee untill he gets back from a night out on the town unfortunately this puppy cant hold it long enough.
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington
Kudos: 18





	Bad Dog!

Dom sat wating at the door of Adam's dressing room wearing a pair of white breifs, puppy dog ears, a collar, leash, and dog tail butt plug. 

Adam had gone out partying for the night leaving Dom behind.

"Fook please come back soon,"Dom wimpred his bladder full he needed the loo badly but couldnt go untill his master returned.

Dom loved when Adam controlled his bladder it realy turned him on but this time it was diffrent he knew what would happen if he made a mess of the carpeted dressing room floor. 

Adam would have no mercy on him he would be severely punished just the thought of that happening caused a feeling of anxiety to grow in Dom's stomach.

Luckly he heard the dressing room door handle turn and looked up to see the older man staring down at him. 

"What a good puppy waiting for master so patiently,"Adam spoke giving the quivering boy a wicked smile. 

Dom looked up at him with big wet eyes he could barely hold it he needed to go so bad his bladder full to capacity he should't have drank all that beer earlier. 

"Take me shoes off first puppy,"Adam commaned taking hold of Dom's leash almost choking the boy. 

Dom obyed quickly taking off the older's combat boots with his teeth once that was done Adam gave him the ok to use the restroom.

Unfortunately by that time Dom's bladder had already began to relax a warm spurt of pee soaking through his underwear soiling the floor and running down his leg.

"Oh fook I am so sorry master,"Dom cried as finished peeing right infront of Adam his bum felt so wet his undies sticking to his skin.

"Bad dog you couldnt even hold it for another second I will have to punish you,"Adam growled snacthing Dom up by his collar and forcing his head of brown hair down into the pee puddle formed at his feet. 

"It wont happen again next time Ill do better,"Dom sobbed into the pissy puddle.

"Oh you better,"Adam spat gritting his teeth.

The end


End file.
